


morning glory

by hibiscus_tea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Genderbending, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_tea/pseuds/hibiscus_tea
Summary: The morning is soft white sunshine through the crack of her eyelids, the stick of skin on skin, dark hair at the corner of her mouth.“Don’t open your eyes yet,” Shiro whispers.-morning sex





	morning glory

The morning is soft white sunshine through the crack of her eyelids, the stick of skin on skin, dark hair at the corner of her mouth. 

“Don’t open your eyes yet,” Shiro whispers. 

Lips at the curve of her neck, opening hot and wet. A hand smoothing up under her loose tank top, warm and a little rough. 

Barely out of sleep, breathing deep in warm sheets, Keith slides her knee up a bare thigh, hair against goosebump skin. A gasp as she finds the heat of Shiro’s pussy through cotton shorts.

She smiles, cracks her eyes open to lace her fingers in dark hair and tilt Shiro up for a kiss. Wet, slow. Keith rubs the top of her thigh against that aching heat. A hand cups her chest, rolls the swell of a nipple. 

Hungry, open kisses. Keith tips her chest up with a half-gasp. Half sits up, braced against the mattress with one hand, and reaches for Shiro’s bare skin. Thankful, so deeply thankful that Shiro sleeps without a shirt. 

Keith touches over carved muscle, warm and pale gold. Bends forward to mouth at the sports bra tan line and down the soft curve of a breast, sighing when Shiro strokes the nape of her neck, the furrow of her shoulder blades. She takes one of Shiro’s puffy brown nipples in her mouth and sucks sweetly, feels it go hard against the tip of her tongue. 

Shiro gives a low moan, and Keith feels her pussy throb in response. She kisses across Shiro’s chest, grabs, greedy at one of Shiro’s tits and licks between two spread fingers to tease the second nipple to hardness. It goes perfect and small in her mouth, so easy to pinch and play with. 

Sensitive, Shiro moans helplessly, grinds down against the top of Keith’s thigh, and Keith can feel the heat of her, slick through the shorts. 

She falls back against the pillow with the parting suck of her mouth on warm skin, admires the shine of spit through half-closed eyelids. Shiro rubs against Keith’s knee, gazes down with hazy brown eyes. 

“My baby,” Shiro murmurs, pushes and strokes Keith’s wild, dark hair back from her forehead. 

Keith catches her arm, kisses the bone of a wrist. Licks a fat line up Shiro’s curled palm with the flat of her tongue, all the way up two well-shaped fingers. Takes them into her mouth with hollowed cheeks, sucks wet and indulgent. 

There’s the familiar, loved pattern of Shiro’s breathing as she shifts, tucks her bent knees under Keith’s thighs until Keith’s legs are spread over her lap, hips tilted up. Shiro draws her fingers out of Keith’s mouth, leaving messy, wet lips. Keith opens her eyes, a little glassy, to watch them go. 

Shiro’s prosthetic lies dormant on their bedside table, so Keith hooks her fingers in the waistband of her own underwear and lifts her hips to take them off, legs in the air. Shiro watches with a quiet, silly smile as Keith unhooks them from her ankle and tosses them over the side. 

Tank top loose, shoved up under her chin, she’s otherwise bare. Wet and flushed, she stifles a yawn and pushes her toes into the sheets, getting comfortable. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Shiro says, and her voice is rumbly and low with sleep. Her spit-shiny fingers slide into Keith’s pussy. Two, thick around the knuckles. 

Keith is still wet from last night, but she can feel herself tight and just-slick around them. Gasping out a half-moan as they drag out and press back in again. She slides her thighs wider in Shiro’s lap, feels her clit throb. 

They’re so good and thick inside her, and everything is honey-slow with sleep. She hums, draws a knee up Shiro’s smooth side. It coaxes Shiro to lean over her, to kiss at her soft tits and her wet mouth. 

Keith runs blunt nails over Shiro’s undercut, kisses the sharp cut of her jawline and the gasp of her throat. They tilt over, roll in the sheets until Keith is on top. 

She runs her fingers through the dark tangles of her hair so she can see Shiro spread heavy-eyed and beautiful under her. Sweet peach of a mouth, flushed cheeks, soft, mussed hair. She shivers at the drag of Shiro’s fingers inside her, feels her mouth drop open in pleasure as she rides the push and fuck of Shiro’s fingers. Rolls her hips down to meet slow thrusts, until Shiro takes them out and rubs her whole hand over Keith’s puffy pussy, smearing the gathering slick. 

Keith tilts into the roughness on her clit with an achy moan. 

She reaches behind herself to feel the slit of Shiro’s pussy through worn cotton. Dips her fingertips into heat and damp. It’s twin threads of moans as Keith massages Shiro’s clit through the fabric. 

“Mm, baby,” Shiro rumbles, shoving her hips up against it. She curls an arm around her waist and drags Keith up the bed. Knees, slipping in the sheets, Keith yelps when the flat of Shiro’s tongue spreads her pussy wide. 

Shiro muffles a laugh against her clit, pets blunt nails through wiry pubic hair and sucks messily at where Keith is swollen and aching. 

“Fuck,” Keith whimpers, curling a hand in her loose tank top so she can watch the fan of Shiro’s lashes, the furrow of her brows when she bullies her tongue against Keith’s clit, makes bare toes curl. 

Strong fingers sink into the plush of her ass, just on the right side of painful, guiding her to the plush and suck of Shiro’s mouth. 

“Oh,” Keith moans, easy. Sleep still clings to her skin, and her thighs shake on either side of Shiro’s face. “Fuck,” she sobs, shoves her hips against that perfect mouth. She gets slick on the tip of Shiro’s nose, and on flushed cheeks. 

Still a little raw from last night, still a little soft with sleep, it’s easy to tip over the edge. She comes with a roughed-up moan, eyes squeezed shut. Tips forward to brace a hand against the mattress and rubs her pulsing pussy over Shiro’s tongue. 

Still pleasantly shivery when Shiro sucks softly at her clit, presses a chaste little kiss right above it. 

“Mm,” Shiro hums, when Keith eases back. She’s pinked and messy, lips swollen, and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, breathing a little heavier. 

Keith gets her breath back, drags a hand through her tangled hair. 

Then she swings her leg over, turns herself around. Buries herself in a clothed pussy. 

“Keith,” Shiro laughs, and Keith feels the pinked, bruising fingerprints on the plush of her ass as Shiro strokes them. 

Grinning, hair in her eyes, she opens her mouth against damp fabric and takes a deep inhale. Heaven, she decides, as she feels Shiro’s fingers part her pussy, tease a slow lick over swollen folds. 

Keith noses away to the warm skin above Shiro’s waistband, presses kisses to the slight softness of Shiro’s hips. Scoots those cotton shorts off and drops them somewhere in the sheets. 

Wiry, trimmed hair is sweetly slick under her fingertips, and Shiro’s muscled thighs spread wide to accommodate her. 

Heaven, as she wraps an arm around them, tucks her hair behind her ears. 

The split of Shiro’s pussy glistens with slick. Fat, dusky folds and a full clit, and Keith sighs in pleasure at the sight, rubbing her cheek against the soft hair of Shiro’s inner thigh. 

She drops a kiss on warm skin, another, open mouthed, closer to the heady scent of Shiro’s slick. It’s a slow suck to the dip of Shiro’s inner thigh, a chaste kiss to the pink mark her mouth left. 

“Baby,” Shiro begs, her cheek pressed to Keith’s thigh. She gives a teasing smack to the flesh of Keith’s ass, and Keith nudges back against it, gives Shiro’s pretty, dark pussy a long lick, vibrating with a moan at the taste. 

Shiro sighs, hips pressing up against Keith’s tongue. 

“Good girl,” Shiro tells her, all soft and sweet as she pets the slit of Keith’s pussy with her thumb. Plays with the swell of her clit. Keith feels that ache at her lower stomach, begging to be full. She’s open, she knows. Would take anything Shiro gave her so easily. 

She can feel the rise and fall of Shiro’s breaths underneath her, taste slick on her tongue. The day stretches out in front of them as Keith buries herself in Shiro’s pussy, uses her fingers to coax the split of her vulva apart and fit her mouth to as much as she can. Shiro is soft and hot and slick under her tongue, and Keith finds the bud of her clit to tease and suck at. 

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro praises softly, and Keith wiggles with pride at the melting quality to her voice. 

Shiro huffs a laugh, catches her hip cleans the traces of slick off Keith’s sensitive inner thighs. The drag of her tongue sets Keith’s clit aching, and she distracts herself with pressing one finger into the velvet clutch of Shiro’s cunt, and then another. 

“Fuck!” Keith bites out, when three perfect fingers slide into her needy pussy in turn, fill her up almost-but-not-quite. She can’t help but fuck back against them, occupy her mouth with Shiro’s pretty clit to stifle her moans. She squeezes her eyes shut as Shiro stretches her out, letting out a muffled, helpless noise when those knuckles drag past the cling of swollen lips, and fuck back in again. 

“I know, baby,” Shiro soothes her, still rumbly with sleep. A kiss to her thigh and the curve of her ass. “You want more?”

The answer is yes, it’s always yes, but Shiro won’t be the only one to step it up a notch. Keith hooks her arm around Shiro’s spread thighs and yanks them towards her, until Shiro’s hips are tilted up and her pussy spread.

The three fingers inside her are replaced with four, and an easy laugh. It’s a tight, tight fit. Prying her open with that sweet, slick stretch. 

“Fuck,” Keith curses again, brow furrowed as she takes it. Wiggling her hips back against the intrusion. When they slide in perfectly, she lets out a throaty whimper, sets an elbow in the sheets and slides slick fingers into Shiro’s cunt, treats it roughly, 

It’s the sloppy, wet sound of Shiro’s pussy around her fingers, the slap her palm against her clit. 

Shiro’s thighs twitch around her, and Keith lets those hips ride the fuck of her hand, feels Shiro’s cunt shiver and cling around her.

Shiro’s hips ride high against her palm, and Keith changes the angle of her fingers to suck painfully hard at Shiro’s clit, gets cheeks wet with slick in thanks as Shiro comes tight and sweet around her fingers. 

Grinning, messy, as Shiro’s legs relax against the mattress, Keith puts her tongue back in for another round, but Shiro has other ideas. 

Keith is suddenly empty, and then she’s wrestled over and up the bed, her thighs spread with just enough roughness to be fun. 

A pillow is stuffed under her hips, and a leg wrestled over Shiro’s shoulder, the opposite side to where Shiro’s hand is petting at her pussy, sinking three, then four fingers in again. 

Keith tilts her head back, grabs for the sheets with a groan. Catches the bright end of Shiro’s grin and feels her chest go warm and full. Shiro chastely kisses her calf muscle, her hair mussed and mouth shiny. Beautiful and bare, kneeling between Keith’s legs. 

“Shiro,” she says, just to get those pretty eyes on her again, and Shiro takes her fingers out to brace on the bed, lean over and kiss her, messy mouth and all. 

Keith only lets her go after she’s had her fill, after Shiro melts against her in the way that she almost forgets what she was doing. 

“Make me come again,” Keith whispers, sucks at Shiro’s raw bottom lip with a smile. 

Shiro kisses her cheek, settles back on her knees. Keith reaches down to help, parts her messy pussy for Shiro’s fingers. A thumb tucked in with the rest of them this time, and Keith worries at her lip as they push in to the first knuckle. 

Shiro leans over and drips a line of spit onto her hole, pulls out to rub it in, get her messy with it. Then again, three fingers, four, five. The big, perfect fit of her fingers. Keith massages her own clit and shivers with pleasure at the stretch. 

“Lube, baby,” Shiro tells her. Keith shoves her hand under a pillow and brings out the bottle from last night, uncapping the top and smearing lube over Shiro’s hand. 

“Fuck,” she sighs, “fuck.” With the help of lube, Shiro’s hand eases in past the knuckles. 

“S’that enough for you, baby?” Shiro asks her. 

Helpless, Keith moans, split open and aching. She bites at her own fingers, pussy pulsing around Shiro’s hand. 

“Shiro, please,” she begs, and Shiro gets her knees stead in the sheets, slowly pulls out to just before the curve of her knuckles, and fucks in again. 

It’s so wet, noisy and so, so good. Tears wet the corners of her eyes when she squeezes them shut and tugs messily at her clit. It’s just the slow push and pull of Shiro’s fist, the indent of her stomach as she tries to catch a breath.. 

Keith can’t help it. The slow rise of pleasure soaks through her and she comes, shudders and clutches desperately around Shiro’s fist with a choked moan, swollen lips at Shiro’s wrist. 

“Can’t believe how much you love this,” Shiro tells her, a little in awe a little teasing. “So tiny and you take my whole damn hand.”

Keith sucks in shaking breaths as Shiro doesn’t stop, just fucks her hand in and out at that same, slow pace. 

“Fuck,” Keith says wetly, tugs at the sheets. 

Shiro presses kisses to every part of Keith’s leg she can reach, feeds the squelch and cling of Keith’s needy pussy. 

“I’m gonna keep you here all day,” Shiro tells her, nuzzles her cheek against Keith’s calf. “We’ve got leftovers for lunch, and we can try takeout from that new Thai place for dinner.” She twists her hand in Keith’s pussy, and Keith sobs. 

“How does that sound?” Shiro asks her. 

“I love you,” Keith tells her senseless, “yes, fuck. I love you so much.”

Shiro’s smile goes sweet and soft. Quietly adoring. 

“Good girl,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to post this last night but the wifi at this hostel is so sketchy!! this was a lot of fun to write but i haven't written girl/girl smut in ages so hopefully it all works?
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr :)](https://vers-shiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
